


pair

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: hopper zecter有两只
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou
Kudos: 1





	pair

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜发散思维产物part.Ⅱ
> 
> 文学性≈0
> 
> 不知从何而来无法抹消的流水账感（
> 
> 关联（？）曲→初音ミク/神山羊—《krank》

hopper zecter有两只。从外表看来一模一样，都是双色双面，泛着黯淡的金属光泽。

从矢车想遇见它们时就是这样。清脆的机械音模拟着蝗虫振翅的声音，只在传言中听说过的、zect曾经的技术结晶绕着矢车想蹦了两圈，其中一只跳进矢车想手里，比起the bee zecter要来得厚重许多的重量感就这样沉沉地压在手上。

尝试着用它变身之后矢车想就明白了zect放任这两只zecter四处闲逛的自信从何而来——没有put on形态的骑士系统会让这些兵器在派上真正的用途时处于劣势。尽管无论哪一只zecter都有着两种形态算是一个补偿，但从还需要制造两只来保证总体强度来说，确实是劣于其他系统的东西。

被shadow和the bee zecter抛弃之后反倒是被hopper zecter承认的事实显得有些嘲讽。和矢车想当上shadow队长那时不同，他如今什么也没去做，但只要他招招手，共同流浪的zecter们就会从草丛里跳出来一只。解除变身之后zecter的去向矢车想未曾探明，两只神出鬼没的蝗虫比风更自由。

当然一个人是不需要两个变身器的。

影山瞬的名字自然而然地出现在脑海里。

直到被曾经的部下耍得团团转彻底离开shadow之前，矢车想对这个年轻的队员印象多是明亮向上的。脱离了zect矢车想才确确实实看清自己身处其中的位置。the bee zecter特殊的对“团队”的执着让它成为最容易被把握的棋子，也是最迟钝的武器。the bee十分重要，又并非不可代替，像是生产线上的商品一样，适格者们一个一个被消费，最终在周六被垃圾回收车装车回收填埋。影山瞬自然也是如此。

矢车想想起最开始在shadow见到影山瞬的瞬间，想起医院里自己带去的麻婆豆腐，想起影山瞬最后一次和自己对话的场景。他从河岸边被非法丢弃的大型垃圾推里爬起来，决定得做些什么。

尽管区区小跳虫的行动无法改变水的流向。

矢车想花了一些时间找到影山瞬的所在地，所幸他早就没有职务在身，要做什么都有大量的时间。

the bee装甲的触感隔着装甲传来。矢车想后知后觉这是自己第一次认真地对自己的部下大打出手。

矢车想原本想拉起影山瞬靠在地上的身子，可惜今天已经是周日，他只能等待下一个位于昨天的不可燃垃圾回收日。

hopper zecter们等来第二个适格者的日子很快到来，所幸它们就像不嫌弃潦倒落魄的矢车想一样也并不嫌弃奄奄一息的影山瞬，茶色的骑士有着不一样的纯白色的眼眸。矢车想在那反光的不透明材料上看见交织的红色和绿色，那些颜色属于他自己。

走向地狱的两人有着一段不短的愉快时光。打败谁，被谁打败，重复着像野生动物一样的觅食睡眠游戏，在绿化做得不错的河川防洪坡上看着刺眼的阳光整理破破烂烂的衣服，偶尔看看老相识们在做什么——或许有谁正在为拯救世界而奔波——不过也最多是看着，他们所处的世界早就和其他人的那部分割裂。

他们漫步过东京的大小街头，无视其他人或鄙夷或同情的目光，遇见了异虫就招手喊来hopper zecter打一架。究竟那两只zecter谁属于谁呢？没有人提出这个问题，也许zecter会认定主人，或许不会。反正zecter有两只，他们有两个人，正好合适，谁也不是谁的所有物。

偶尔矢车想觉得自己和在zect任职时也没很大区别，身后跟着一大串尾巴，大只的影山瞬表现得比一开始更粘人，小只的zecter们倒是从不让人操心。蝗虫过境比一群黄蜂吓人得多，可是这儿只有孤零零的一小群被抛弃者。

最后连被抛弃者也抛弃了矢车想，独自往甜美的天国去了，矢车想和往常一样叫来zecter，两只hopper zecter应声而出。“或许这算得上影山瞬的遗物”这样的想法只存在了一毫秒就消散，虫豸的尸骸还算是属于它自己，被啃噬剩下的残片叶脉不是。

矢车想第一次这样盯着zecter消失在草丛中的身影直到什么也看不见，如果当初被咬断了主动脉就会快速枯死的叶片半死不活地摇曳在夜风里。

最后还剩一件值得在意的事情。

hopper zecter有两只。


End file.
